Shattered Dominion
by NarayanK
Summary: Sakurai Tomoki just wanted a peaceful life. But just when he thought that a karate-chopping girl, a freak that wants to fly, a demon that has sadistic tastes, and angels weren't enough to ruin it, three mercenaries-for-hire fall from the sky! What would happen to our little protagonist, and what would the three mercenaries respond to 'flying bird-freaks from Mars?
1. Enter! Challengers of Stupidity!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sora no Otoshimono/Heaven's Lost Property, along with its contents. Other original fan-fiction content that highly resembles something in SnO/HLP would usually be coincidental.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Prologue**

**-.-.-.-.-**

_ 'Ah… it's painful just to look at the angels attempting to hunt down one man…'_

_ The room that contained a single person was completely enveloped with whiteness. It was shaped like a sphere, and it had no doors around it. A rectangular platform floated in the center of the circle with a man chained to a little post placed neatly. In front of him was a strange mist of images that kept on showing the events of what went on in the Synapse and the Earth. But currently, the mist is shadowed by darkness because the man decided to take a break from watching what he called 'utter bullcrap'._

_ The man had short brown hair and an excessively white skintone. The only thing he was wearing were a pair of jeans, along with brown sandals. His eyes had a fine set of blue pupils, but it seemed to be ruined by the dark circles forming around it. He had an overall muscular build with several scars spread across his body._

_ He closed his eyes and thought of something. But he couldn't figure out what exactly he was thinking about; after all, he was already 'dead'. No one knew whether he was alive or not at this moment. The man would sometimes ponder about the ways he could die in, but he would end up with the same result. If he had tried to think about something with absolutely all of his concentration, then he may have the chance to think. And that was what he was about to do._

_ Mustering up all of the energy he could use, the man thought about what could threaten the angels. They were nearly unstoppable forces that mere humans could not face. That's what many people think, but he didn't. Instead, he found much more advantages in the hands of the humans. With the right tools, they could threaten the very existence of the Synapse, as well as themselves. However, he found something… unique._

_ The mist began to change into view of three figures standing on a cliff at sunset. The one on the left was bulky and tall, while the right figure had a lean and thin build. In the middle was a man with an average muscular build, crossing his arms. He couldn't make out the three's full appearances because they were shadowed by the sun behind them. All he could do is grin._

_ The humans were called 'downers' by the Angeloids. But in this case, they were downers that shouldn't be taken lightly. Never did the man feel such much potential of destruction from mere humans before. So many things were beginning to occur a little too suddenly, and that amused him quite a lot. But for now, he was going to watch what the incoming events may lead to. After all, what could he do if he was chained up like an animal?_

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Sora no Otoshimono / Heaven's Lost Property**

**Shattered Dominion**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 1**

**Enter! Challengers of Stupidity!**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Space does not let you hear sound. In fact, if it does, then it means that it'll be ear shattering when you hear it normally. But the spaceship that drifted towards Earth did not make any noise, so it won't destroy anyone's ears when it reaches the planet. That didn't mean that what was outside would represent what was inside.

The spaceship looked like a shuttle you'd see from Earth. It looked like a crappy rocket with two more gigantic jetpacks loaded onto it, which made it incredibly bulky. Inside the pilot's seat had a blonde man wearing a cowboy's hat. He had a brown suit of a general in the army that was unused. Interestingly enough, his eyes had a cyan tone in the pupils, making it stand out the most in his overall appearance. Mark Noxus yawned as he pressed the Auto-Pilot function and mumbled,

"I really need to get paid…"

"**Ditto.**"

"Agreed."

The 'Ditto' came from Mark's bulky and tall friend, Ghost Omega. He had a battlesuit that was made back in a planet named Potentus (a strong resemblance would be the Mark V Spartan suit from Halo, along with an E.V.A helmet that had an elite's skull hazily painted onto it). Omega was quite muscular and powerful, but he lacked some common sense like Mark. On the other hand, his lean partner seemed to be a little different.

Sphinx Tiberius wore a black suit, which had a bright red necktie with it, along with red gloves. His hair had a crimson color that seemed to fit with his necktie. He had two long bangs that partially shadowed his face, and short hair on the back of his head. Tiberius used aviator sunglasses to conceal his identity, which did a good job at doing so.

Mark sighed as the never-ending amount of stars kept on passing through them while they headed for Earth. He and his allies were mercenaries-for-hire that weren't exactly the famous type. They couldn't be anyways, because they only received the wildest requests from several galaxies. And the reason why he was entering Earth was because of a recent deal made by one shady customer.

The man called himself 'Atlas' when Mark had asked who he was. Apparently, he was incredibly crafty and worked for no-one but himself. Not much was known about the dealer, but the request he gave to Mark was an incredible one. He proclaimed that on a visit to Earth, he saw people flying with the wings of angels. What Atlas wanted Mark and his team to do was to terminate every single one of the angels in Earth. At first, Mark considered this as a joke. He didn't when he saw evidence that the man gave him; files, videos, etc.

Mark didn't know how Atlas looked like, but he was sure that he would've look rich. The fact that he went to Earth screamed out 'I have transportation that's better than yours.' for some reason, and that ticked off Mark quite a lot. He felt like punching something, so he decided to punch Omega in the face/helmet for fun. And he did so. Mark stood up and punched Omega directly in the face, letting a metallic 'CLANG!' ring out throughout the entire ship. The retired soldier fell on his back and managed to get up while angrily questioning Mark,

"What the hell, man! Why'd you do that?"

Mark laughed like an idiot before replying,

"Sucks to be you, pal'. TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL-"

"Oh, I see how it is. EAT MY GROINSAW OF DESTIN-"

Tiberius instantly ended the conflict by smashing their heads together, leaving them sprawled on the ground. He sat in the pilot's seat before mumbling, "Idiots…"

However, he saw something cruising unexpected; an asteroid was about to collide with them, and it was the exact opposite of 'very small'. Tiberius felt his eyes widen as the enormous asteroid headed directly for them.

"Mark, we've got a problem."

Mark mumbled while getting up, "It would've been good if you called me 'Houston', my friend."

The leader of the team saw the asteroid heading towards them. If one were to see him in a comical form, it would be a big-head version of him, sweating like crazy. He felt his mind snap as he attempted to smile in the prettiest manner before he yelled,

"**WE'RE GOING DOWN, MAN! WE'RE GOING DOOOOOOOOOOOO-**"

The two of his allies yelled back at him, "**YOU'RE REALLY NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?**"

Tiberius turned on Manual-Piloting and attempted to move away from the asteroid. Much to his chagrin, no matter where he moved, it seemed like they would still be hit. The man then noticed Mark motioning him to move aside. He nodded as he slid out of the seat, letting Mark return to his original formation. Mark then pressed a red button that said 'Free-Fall' as a last resort. His former allies realized things were going to get serious.

The ship began to build up all of the available energy it could use in its engine. Mark gripped the throttle, waiting for the ship to blast off into the depths of the Earth. And then it began; the ship launched itself with full-power, making all three mercenaries hang on tight to something. The asteroid came from the right side, so Mark had to turn to the left. It was hard to do so because of the sheer amount of speed the ship was getting into. He finally managed to turn left while closing his eyes, praying that they won't be hit.

When nothing happened, Mark opened his eyes. They were still alive, and the asteroid had passed them. He jumped up in the air with his comrades as they yelled in unison,

"**YEAH! WE ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING COOL!**"

But something felt a little… awkward. Omega looked around and managed to whisper,

"But… aren't we free-falling?"

…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

The three grabbed onto each other as they flew around the interior of the ship. It managed to breach the stratosphere, making it close to a crash-land location. Fortunately, there was water beneath them.

A loud 'FWOOSH!' noise was made as the ship plunged itself into the depths of the Earth… or not.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Author's Notes: Hey, this is NK7, and yet again, I release a fan-fiction that may never get a sequel again! Just kidding, Chapter 2 will come out ASAP. (I mean, Chapter 1 is kinda like an introduction of the main characters that aren't part of SnO/HLP.**

**For those who think that people falling down from space are ironic, angels that serve their masters would be incredibly ironic.**

**Please give some reviews that would help me with the story and my grammar! I'd appreciate it a lot. I am trying to keep this fiction a Comedy/Action/Romance type of thing, since SnO/HLP is like that.**


	2. A New Job!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sora no Otoshimono/Heaven's Lost Property, along with its contents. **

**Chapter 2**

**A New Job!**

* * *

Mark slowly opened his eyes. His ears were ringing badly, and he felt really cold. Apparently, the ship was nearly destroyed during the free-fall. If they ended somewhere else with land in it, he and his allies probably would've died for sure. The man's consciousness slowly returned to him, along with his precious ear drums.

The ship was a mess. Well, the interior was. All the lights were smashed by rocks protruding into the ship, which allowed water to slowly rush in. There were wires hanging around the pilot's room, and many other supplies such as food and ammunition were scattered around. When Mark felt enough consciousness to move, he began to stand up. He took a quick observation inside the room; Tiberius and Omega weren't there, but there were hints that they had already evacuated from the crash site. To confirm his thoughts, he found a note pasted behind the pilot's seat with messy message written with a black ball-point pen.

_**'MARK,**_

_** ALREADY LEFT. GOT SUPPLIES. RENDEZVOUS IN JAPAN. PREPARED OXYGEN TANK IF YOU'RE NOT DEAD. IN THE LOBBY.**_

_** -OMEGA/TIBERIUS-**_

_** P.S. WE TOOK YOUR CANDY BAR. LOL'**_

Mark rolled his eyes as he proceeded to rip the note off and crumple it up before throwing it in a busted trashcan. His left leg was bruised, but it wasn't a big injury that would force him to stay dead in the ship. The water in the room slowly increased, which put Mark back to his senses. He found his .357 revolver (Smith & Wesson Model 27) that he was given when he was visited by a South Korean friend. Gently, Mark picked it up and observed the gun quickly. Not sure whether it was working or not, he fired it.

_**'BANG!'**_

"Well, this guy's still alive… wait… uh oh…"

Mark realized that he had shot down a small window, making an excessive amount of water pour in. Muttering curse words underneath his breath, the mercenary began to grab more things he might need. He found a broken grenade with its pin pulled off, canned food, and a banana. When he found out that the banana was rotten, he threw it on the ground before leaving the pilot's room.

The lobby wasn't that big, but it wasn't smaller than the pilot's room. It was like a wide corridor with furniture you would see in a living room… from the future, at least. Mark found the oxygen tank that his fellow comrades had mentioned. It was a small mask with little tanks sticking out of it. Despite how small the tanks were, they lasted over six whole hours when being used, but Mark was sure that he didn't want to spend time in the ocean for that long. He still had one more thing to do before leaving, though.

Mark went into the last room available in the ship, which was the weapons storage room. He looked around to see if there were any items left he could salvage before leaving. Much to his surprise, a majority of the weapons were taken by Tiberius and Omega. He easily realized this because of how only the stealth firearms, along with the heavy weapons, were taken. The only things left was a big, metallic case that had a **lot** of Mark's 'handy-dandy death-note-books' inside.

He ran out of the room, only to find that the lobby was going to fill itself with water soon enough. Water rushed into the empty storage room instantaneously. Mark, carrying the big case with both hands, ran towards the mask placed neatly on a table that looked like it was going to collapse. He set the case down before putting the mask on. It only took a few seconds before he was prepared to get out of the ship.

He looked towards the entrance door, which was sealed by (assumingly) Omega. Mark picked the case up again and walked towards it. The door seemed to be shut in a laughable way, but that wasn't going to stop Mark from taking his time to laugh. He kicked it open…

Well, that was what he thought would happen.

"**Oh, **_**SHIT**_** that hurt!...**" said a slightly muffled voice of the mercenary.

He skipped on one leg while cooling the other down. Apparently, Omega had accidentally sealed it with some rock outside the door. In other words, it was jammed. Mark rolled his eyes before opening the case, which had some type of black sack inside that covered the weapons. He dug his right hand in it, taking out a brick. It looked like a brick, but it wasn't. Mark shook it lightly, letting a blue holographic keypad appear. He inputted several numbers before pressing 'OK'. The man threw the brick at the door, which latched itself onto the jammed entrance. A female voice counted out,

"**3…**"

Mark ran towards the other side of the ship. Since he wasn't exactly armored with anything, if he were to abruptly fly out of the ship, there would be high risks of him getting himself killed by a rock. At the worst timing, the metallic case slipped off of his hands, making him fumble and reach out for it again.

"**2…**"

Mark desperately picked it up before running back. He attempted to close it while distancing himself.

"**1…**"

The man roared as he jumped towards the corner on the other side of the entrance before hearing the fateful end of the countdown,

"**Initiate.**"

The entire ship shook as a loud _'__**BOOM!**__'_ was made. Water rushed in incredibly quickly as Mark was slowly dragged out of the ship. He tried to grab onto something, but to no avail. After several more seconds of resisting, the man was flung out of the ship forcefully, but safe from any rocks nearby. He saw the ship crash in deeper into the depths of the Earth.

"**So long, 'Challenger'.**"

That was all Mark had to say before swimming up to the surface of the ocean.

Mark swam towards what was apparently Japan. The metallic case he had brought with him was surprisingly buoyant in the water, which let him rest his head on it. When he had finally reached a beach, Mark put all of his efforts to stand up, but eventually collapsed. He brought a hand to a radio on his ear before tapping it.

"Tiberius… Omega… anyone home?"

The radio crackled to life,

"**I'm going to kick your sorry ass if you die right now.**"

Mark began to laugh as Tiberius talked to him. He sounded ticked off to the point where even a flea would avoid him, which amused him.

"So where're you? Or where're you headin'?"

"**Sorami City. It's currently got the only major activities involving these 'angels'. I'm on my way with Omega. Might buy that copy of Resident Evil on the way.**"

"Heh. Looks like you've got full of yourself, huh? Going on a vacation?"

"**Doing a vacation while doing my job… say, where are you?**"

Mark managed to look around. There was only sand and water at his sides.

"A beach I don't even know of- wait…"

The man focused closely before telling Tiberius,

"Hey, I think my radio is jammed. I'll try to contact you in some other way. Oh yeah, and tell Omega that I'm going to _kill_ him for that damned door."

Tiberius laughed before replying,

"**Good luck… and may the force be with you.**"

"Hey, you KNOW I hate Star Wa- wha… hello?"

…

…

…

"Aw, shit…"

Before Mark got the chance to reply, the radio completely shut itself down. He took it off of his ear before tossing it into the ocean, irritated. The sun wasn't setting yet, so that was a good sign for him. Mark opened the case and took out a silver watch. He put it on his right wrist carefully before pressing a button on it. Suddenly, a small, orange hologram popped out of the watch, showing a message that said 'SCANNING PLANET'.

The same female voice that came from the brick began to speak from the watch,

"**Hello. What is it that you need, Mr. Noxus?**"

"Search for Japan, and uhh… after that, um, search for Doremi City."

Several silent moments passed while Mark paced around back and forth in front of the beach.

"**Mr. Noxus, did you mean 'Sorami City'?**"

"Doh! Yeah… man, I really need to update my radio… wait a minute. Oh yeah, it got destroyed a few moment a-"

"**Mr. Noxus, did you mean 'Sorami City'?**"

"Do I look stupid? Yes!"

A map was displayed in full color, showing Sorami City. Near the left corner of the hologram, a compass appeared, showing Mark where to go in order to enter his destination. Right next to the compass was the amount of meters that showed how far he was. Satisfied, the mercenary shrunk the hologram to a small size, showing only the two important things he needed to know of. He reached for his pocket while leaving the hologram on.

Mark took out a pair of aviator sunglasses with his right hand. He used his left hand to 'pick up' the hologram; it flopped like paper, which was instantly stiffened to a straight transparent board when the man shook it once. Carefully, Mark slowly split the hologram into two different parts as if he was ripping paper. He then placed them at the top corners of the sunglasses respectively; the compass in the left, and the distance in the right. The man reached for his case and took out a small tube that had one red button on it. It was the same seal that Omega had used, except much smaller.

Slowly, he welded the paper-like holograms onto the sunglasses. After the small operation had ended, Mark wore the sunglasses. They didn't exactly block the way, so he was satisfied with the results. The man stood up, feeling a little better than when he had bailed out of his ship. He looked around before beginning to walk towards the direction he was given.

"Now first, I need a vehicle…"

Mark nearly tripped when he nearly forgot to bring the case.

* * *

_"…What the?"_

_ Mark opened his eyes before sitting up. He was in a flat, snowy landscape. There was an unusual serenity in it, but there was one thing he was certain about; he wasn't in Japan. The man stood up, staggering because of how heavy his body suddenly felt._

_ "**Help…**"_

_ Mark spun around to find the source of the voice. No one was there, which intimidated him immediately. He reached for his revolver in his suit and took it out. Aimlessly, he pointed it in front of him before yelling,_

_ "Who goes there?"_

_ "**Help… me…**"_

_ "What can I exactly… help you with in this freaking snow-zone? It's like I'm in Super Mario 64…"_

_ Suddenly, something grabbed his leg. It felt tender, but that wasn't exactly something Mark was concerned about in the situation. He looked down to find a white-haired girl clinging onto him._

_ "**Help…**"_

_ She stunned Mark with her sad, yellow eyes. The girl looked no older than a teenager with a white dress on. Her appearance had completely caught the man off guard, but he then realized something; she was bleeding. A wound was made in her waist, tainting the dress with blood._

_ "Ho ho ho… never fear, cause… ah forget it, just fear."_

_ The man took off his suit and gently began to wrap the wound up. It was the least he could do for now._

_ 'I'm going to get out of this dream, go on some angel-hunting, and earn some cold cash. That's my goal…'_

_ Mark sighed as he looked back at the girl, who was now looking at him with pure wonder._

_ 'That's my goal…'_

_ "**Are you an angel?**"_

_ "…Hmm?"_

_ Mark raised an eyebrow before the girl whispered again,_

_ "**People don't save others. Angels do… right?**"_

_ 'Great, now I'm stuck up in a tight situation where I have to explain some 'Angels-and-Demons' crap.'_

_ "Err, for your information, I'm not an angel. I'm a person. A human. You know what a human is… right?"_

_ "**Hoo…men?"**_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ 'Okay, I'm just making this incredibly awkward.'_

_ "Anyways, you shouldn't be here, kid. Go to the hospital or something, I'm sure they'll treat you."_

_ Mark took out some gold pieces and took the girl's hand. He then placed it firmly on it._

_ "I'm sure they'll treat you nicely."_

_ The girl giggled a little, confusing the man._

_ "What? What's so funny?"_

_ "**This is my world, you know.**"_

_ "…Pardon?"_

_ And then, something incredulous happened. The girl took off the suit, revealing a perfectly fine waist. It was as if the wound wasn't there._

_ "…Wait, so there was no point in helping you?"_

_ "**I was testing your kindness… it seems that you surpassed my knowledge of you.**"_

_ Slowly, Mark's vision began to go white. The girl began to walk away from him. Desperately, Mark yelled out,_

_ "Hey! Who are you, and how do you know me?"_

_ The girl giggled before turning around, saying,_

_ "**You'll find out in your next dream, sir.**"_

_ Much to the man's chagrin, the world around him became white._

* * *

Mark slowly opened his eyes. He looked around his surroundings lazily. Worn out from walking, he was about to talk when he realized something.

"Oh yeah… I'm at my temporary home, huh?"

The man remembered finding a taxi passing nearby the beach. In Earth, the mercenary was filthy rich because of his gold pieces; when he converted one piece inside the taxi using his PMC (Portable Money Converter, which looked like a cellphone), the entire passenger's seat was filled with Yen. He had to use a cardboard box right outside the taxi to keep all of the money. Afterwards, he arrived at Sorami City quicker than he had expected to.

"That was some weird dream..."

Mark met up with Tiberius and Omega nearby what appeared to be 'a _small_ house in a _small_ town with some _small_ reputation'. They had arrived many more hours earlier than their wandering comrade to buy an abandoned house hastily. The house itself satisfied Mark for using some actual wood.

And here he was now, lying down on the tatami floor of the living room, staring at the ceiling. The dream he had was strange and retarded to him, but it was like no other he had before. He assumed it was a side-effect for entering the land of the Japanese. Mark was surprised at the fact that it was already nighttime.

"Tiberius! Where the hell's my prune juice?" yelled Omega, who was apparently digging through their new refrigerator.

Mark heard a faint, "I drank it," before hearing an incredibly loud noise of dishes shattering into pieces.

"If you're going to fight, then take it outside for the love of…"

The noise fell down instantly, which calmed Mark down. He rolled his eyes as he heard the two preparing to sleep.

Two hours later, Mark walked outside of the hose silently. He didn't feel that sleepy because of the dream he had earlier. In fact, the man himself doesn't sleep that much. Before he had retired his job as a general in the army of his home planet, Potentus, he usually stayed up all night to plan for battle tactics. Potentus, however, was a touchy subject to him; for some reason, he doesn't remember much about the planet itself. All he knew was that it thrived in economy, as well as intergalactic warfare.

The man sighed as he stretched his back. He wondered about what he would do to fit into the town. There were many jobs he could probably do, but he hasn't been on Earth that much… well, maybe for a few minutes to buy some games.

Suddenly, a thought struck Mark.

_'I need a job to get a good amount of money. The gold pieces I have aren't going to give us a life-time support. Maybe-'_

The man slowly grinned as he went back inside the house. He was going to get an educational job, and it was something he always wanted to try.

* * *

The first thing Mark did in the morning was check to see if he could enter the school as a teacher. He forged his identity very carefully and went by the name 'Keisuke Tachibana'. Proclaiming that he was half-British and half-Japanese, Mark said that he wanted to be a substitute teacher for Science, and was surprisingly accepted. Feeling accomplished, he had just arrived at his house, eager to tell the news to his comrades.

However, no one was in the house. A note was left saying that Tiberius and Omega were shopping for groceries carelessly. Mark sighed in disappointment, but something caught his eye. It was an extra suit from Tiberius with another note on it saying that they already knew he got some type of job. The mercenary chuckled as he suddenly thought of himself working in McDonalds with the suit.

_'Man, he would've been so pissed at me if that really happened…'_

A few minutes later, Mark walked out of his home with a black suit on. He kept his hat with him for no real reason.

_'I feel like exercising…'_

The man began to jog his way to the school.

* * *

The school wasn't exactly fancy, but it wasn't filthy either. Mark liked it that way; a normal school with nothing abnormal in it. When he saw the school, he began to run with full speed, realizing that he was late for work. Loud footsteps echoed throughout the halls until he finally arrived at his destination. He was about to open the door when he felt his hand stop. There were conversations going on in the other side of the room. Finding this as a good time to catch the students' attention, he contemplated about how he would show up in the room.

"Something flashy and loud would catch their attentions for sure…"

A crooked light-bulb popped up on his head before he simply kicked the door open. It slid through the ground before being halted by a wall. All of the students stopped talking as their wide eyes stared at the man with awe and horror. Mark simply smiled before saying,

"To your seats, ladies and gents."

Without hesitation, all of the students followed his directions. The man noticed two girls having small little wings on their back: one with blue twin-pigtails, while the other had long pink-hair.

'_I feel like I've seen them before… where was it again- oh yeah… they're the targets. Wait- **They're the targets!** Holy crap, this would've been a good chance to subdue them if there weren't any other students in here! But this might be the last time I'll see them… Dammit, what should I do?'_

When the two sat down, they simultaneously noticed Mark staring at them. In his own mind, he felt a flower sprout out of his head for no reason.

_'Oh well, I'll just let Omega take care of them. Or maybe Tiberius just to tick him off.'_

All he wanted to do right now was teach for a new experience. The man walked towards the board and picked up the chalk. After staring at it for a few seconds, he began writing his 'name'. When he was done, he slammed the chalk on the tall desk in front of him as he shouted cheerfully,

"The name's Keisuke Tachibana! I like staplers, and for some reason, I really want to eat a bagel right now!"

Mark took out a bagel from his pocket and ate the whole thing in one bite. He then continued his retarded introduction after he swallowed it.

"Many of you are probably thinking that I'm crazy, but I'm far from it. No… I believe that my way of thinking is 'advanced'."

Many of the students laughed as Mark raised an eyebrow at the last part of his sentence.

"But my way of thinking isn't what I'm looking forward to. The thoughts of you lovely students are my concern, and I hope to see you all excel whenever I'm here."

When his introduction was finished, all of the students clapped. Some did so with excitement, while others seemed to be curious about their new substitute teacher.

"Now, we'll be talking about diseases…"

* * *

"Good God, I think I'm going to have a brain disease…"

When Mark was finished teaching for the day, he rested inside a dark room. Teaching required an incredible amount of concentration, energy, and knowledge. That fact itself annoyed the man a lot, considering how he isn't much of a thinking person. He sighed as he walked towards the exit of the room. However, before his hand could open the door, another person opened it up. Startled, he took a few steps back; there was a high-school boy with white hair staring at him. He had some neat glasses that Mark seemed to admire for no real reason.

The student used his hand to fix his glasses before starting a conversation,

"I assume you are Mr. Tachibana?"

It took a few seconds before Mark laughed heartily. He rubbed the back of his head before answering,

"Yes, yes! That's me! The man of the day! Well, at least for now."

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Eh? Well," said a confused teacher, "I just came here to rest my brain for a minute. Y'know, like, _PUH-__**KEEEEEEEEEEEE-CHEEEE-OOOO**__oooooh_. Kinda similar to computers if you think about it."

"You do realize that this is the 'New World Discovery Club'?"

"The New Word Dismantable What?"

The student fixed his glasses again before saying,

"Let me first introduce myself. My name is Sugata Eishiro. This," said Sugata as he picked up a female doll, "is Pretty-kun."

Mark nodded with a serious attitude. The student put the doll inside a cup, letting the skirt of it fall.

"I am the founder of the New World Discovery Club. Recently, there had been several abnormalities throughout out specific locations. Sorami City has the strangest activities involving unidentified holes in the sky. I believe that these holes are connected to what I think is the New World."

Sugata slowly walked towards a laptop and pressed a key on it, revealing most of his studies. The teacher opened his mouth in awe, fascinated by the details being given to him. After a few moments of explaining more about the club, Sugata said,

"And that is my purpose of creating this club. My purity built up my leadership, and I am using it to discover a whole new continent!"

Mark clapped his hands as he stood in front of Sugata.

"Amazing… so you conducted all of this research by yourself?"

Sugata nodded.

"Mr. Tachibana, forgive me if I'm being rude, but I would like to hear why you have joined this school. I told you about the purpose of the club, so I feel like I need some information in return."

Mark closed his eyes while putting up a thinking pose. Several silent seconds passed by as the time ticked by. He then nodded and began,

"Well, truth be told, I'm actually here for another purpose other than teaching. Could you keep this…"

The man took off his hat, revealing his blonde hair.

"…a secret?"

Sugata felt a little unnerved by the sudden change in the teacher's attitude, but he managed to stay calm and nod. Satisfied by the answer, the man began explaining,

"I'm actually here on… some type of mission. Two other fellows and I are here to track down some strange creatures that are apparently disturbing some rich guy. He said that their existence is a threat to the business he was running. I… don't really know what he looks like, but there was one thing for sure; these creatures' extinction was necessary if he were to continue what he called 'peace for all worlds'."

Sugata fixed his glasses as he absorbed the information. He asked Mark,

"And what are these creatures?"

Mark tapped his head a little before finding the name of the 'creatures'. He walked towards a window that showed some of the environment outside. Several birds flew by, and at the same time, the man answered,

"Angeloids."

Sugata felt his eyes widen. Mark stretched his back, unaware of the student's increased nervousness.

"These… 'flying bird-freaks from Mars' had actually killed some dear friends of his in the skies. I didn't what he meant by the skies, but he did mention that the Angeloids show no mercy. Hell, I heard that some of them even blew up a whole damn planet!"

The teacher kept his back facing towards Sugata, who was now slightly sweating in fear of what the person's potential could be.

_'He was hired to kill them… just who is he? His very existence here is a threat to Tomoki and the freed Angeloids…'_

"He told me to somehow get into the mysterious skies. From the information he had, the 'skies' was actually a place called the 'Synapse'. Damn place is full of them angels, and he said that wiping it out would destroy the production of the Angeloids."

_'Shit! I tried to hide the existence of the Synapse, but he already figured it out? This guy… he's not just some average teacher… he's literally an angel hunter.'_

A thought struck Sugata,

_'Wait… but does he even know how to fight the Angeloids?'_

"But that mission is going to take a long time to complete. I don't even know what they really look like, but I'd appreciate it if they looked real ugly."

Mark turned back towards Sugata and walked towards him. He put a hand on the students shoulder before smiling.

"Whenever I'm available, you could call me for help. Heck, you could even make me help you with the New Word Discomfortable Club!"

Suddenly, Sugata broke the mood by bowing to him incredibly quickly, yelling,

"**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**"

"**OKAAAAAAAAAAAY!**"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, this is the second chapter. I'm trying to keep Atlas and the mercenaries a mystery. Sugata becomes pretty important at the time being considering how he now knows why Mark is in Sorami City, and Tomoki is going to come out in the next chapter. I look forward to it! Also, I'm aware that Mark told Sugata a little too much in a carefree way, but that's just the way he is. Sugata believing it is going to be a different story.**

**Oh yeah, and reviews are appreciated. Voice out your opinions!**

**-NK-**


	3. Man VS Orange Juice! An Insane Battle!

"Seriously... do they really look like angels?"

Mark contemplated about the appearances of Angeloids as he walked back home. Sure, last time, he _did_ manage to see some questionable people that had wings on them, but then again, they could be cosplayers. The Angeloids could actually look like a bunch of Medusas with sunglasses. With wings...! At least, that's what he thought. If they were dangerous enough to destroy planets, then they need to look like it. Right?

_Hmm... I'll give this some thought. In the mean time, I'll treat those Angeloid-ish girls like normal people. Then I could send in Sphinx and Omega to do some dirty work if they are Angeloids! Ha ha ha!_

The leader of the mercenary team grinned as he dumbly bumped into a telephone post. Shrugging aside the pain, he continued to laugh in his mind like a cheesy villain would.

"Oh yeah, speaking of cheesy, I hope Sphinx prepares some Italian food for today! That'll be a blast," exclaimed Mark.

When he arrived at his house, a familiar aroma entered Mark's nose. Eyes bulging out, he slammed every single door open before checking what he was having for dinner.

"**PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAUGHHHH-**"

After going back out to close the doors quickly, Mark quickly sat on the tatami floor before taking a cheese pizza. Omega was laughing at a documentary about nature, while Tiberius simply raised an eyebrow at Mark's arrival.

"...I figured you'd love Domino's, anyways. So how was teaching like?"

Mark munched down his first pizza before saying with his mouth stuffed, "Sucks more than listening to low quality 1960's music on iTube. How was _your_ day?"

"Bee 'Es. When I was buying some orange juice, some woman dramatically bumped into me and yelled incoherently. I slapped her, and then everyone _else_ started to yell incoherently. And then when I ignored everything and bought the orange juice, the _cashier_ started yelling at me. By the time I got out, I slapped everyone at least once."

"Cool," mumbled Mark as he chomped on his second pizza, "so how's the orange juice?"

"...You know, that's a good question."

Sphinx stood up before heading towards the refrigerator. Mark continued to happily eat in peace for once-

"_HOLY CRAP!_"

Omega and Mark didn't give a single crap.

When the two of them didn't check to see what was going on, Tiberius came back with two orange juice bottles. Panting heavily, the sunglasses-wearing man asked Omega,

"Omega... you... you bought _one_ orange juice. Right?"

"_AH HA HA HA HAA!_... Uhh, yeah. Why?"

"Well, now there's _ONE MORE FRICKIN' BOTTLE! AND IT'S FULL_!"

The armor-bearing man stopped watching the television. Turning dramatically, Omega screamed at the top of his lungs, "_SAY WHAAAAAAAT?!_"

"Oh God," said Mark, who's jaw was hanging loosely, "that's- wait, shouldn't we be happy instead? I mean, that's free orange juice, man!"

"Yeah, but the thing is, though..."

Tiberius grimly looked up from the ground and muttered in a dark voice,

"I didn't bring any money."

...

...

...

"Wait," asked Omega, "then how the crap did I buy that orange juice? I mean, _those_ orange juices?"

Tiberius took some time to think before answering, "Maybe you used some spare change? I mean, you did have money on you after all, right?"

"No."

...

...

...

And then the two mercenaries realized something. They had left every single yen in one storage room. And not a single one had been used. Sweating profusely, Mark managed to stutter out,

"T-Then does that m-mean that..."

The three turned their heads to face the orange juices Tiberius was carrying...

...only to find both of them gone.

"**OH MY GAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-**"

"Quick! _Take out the flamethrowers,_" yelled Mark at a high-pitched scream.

Sphinx was about to leave the house until he was suddenly kicked back by something. Landing on his rump, the long-haired mercenary took some time to recover before looking up to see what had attacked him. And then he saw something terrifying.

The two orange juices were back. However, one had muscular arms and legs sticking out of it, while the other was being used as a weapon.

"_Fools,_" cackled Dole, the evil orange juice, "_You shall all die for destroying the oranges!_"

Tiberius screamed, "**BUT WE DON'T EVEN WORK FOR DOLE!**"

"_You fool! __**I**_** AM DOLE!**"

"_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_"

Tiberius randomly took out a machine gun before pumping out large groups of lead. Dole expertly used the Matrix to dodge every single bullet fired. Cussing a storm, Tiberius tossed aside his firearm before attempting to kick the tiny orange juice. With immense strength, the orange juice grabbed the man's foot before tossing him into the living room, which was currently where Mark and Omega were in. The two grown-up men screamed like little girls before flipping the table onto Dole. Tiberius, on the other hand, was K. .

"_Oh? You think a table is enough?! THINK AGAIN!_"

The table was obliterated with a single punch made by the orange juice. Scowling, Mark muttered,

"It's no use... it's time to deploy _it_!"

Omega deadpanned. If he used _it_ right at the moment, then who knows what kind of destruction would occur? But then again, the situation calls for it.

"Dang! Then deploy it now!"

"_You fools think you have a secret weapon? Pathetic... huh?_"

Mark stood up before facing the orange juice. Time stopped as their gazes matched each other. The tension grew as seconds passed by. And then, the inevitable happened...

* * *

Snapping his fingers, an old, Western pop song came out of a radio Omega had set up. The beat was quite catchy, and the song itself was pretty good. However, this song has and always will have a horrible reputation in iTube. Closing his eyes, Mark felt the music flow through him as he became one with the music.

"_W-Wha,_" uttered Dole,_ "what is this madness?!_"

And then Mark sang,

_We're no strangers to love~_

"_Wait a second... this song! I remember this song! This TERRIFYING song!_"

_You know the rules, and so... do I~_

Dole fell on its knees before trying to cover his ears... only to realize that it didn't have any. "_This... can't... be happening!_"

_A full commitment's what I'm... thinkin' of~_

_You wouldn't get this from- any other guy~_

"_O-Okay... let's make a deal. How about we-_"

_I~ just wanna tell you how I'm feelin'~_

The pressure of the song silenced Dole, making it clutch its... body.

_Gotta make you... understand!_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-_"

_Never gonna give you up!_

_Never gonna let you down~_

_Never gonna run around, and,_

_desert you~_

The orange juice began to burn in agony, as the fire on it began to grow. It screamed in pain, but it knew that the Rick Roll shows no mercy. Flailing its arm wildly, the orange juice tried to get the fire off, but it was no use. For some reason, the tatami mat was not burning.

_Never gonna make you cry~_

_Never gonna say good bye!_

_Never gonna tell a lie, and,_

_hurt you~_

And then Dole exploded. Beautifully.

* * *

Mark screamed as he woke up from a deep slumber. Panting heavily, he looked around his surroundings. He was in his house, and it was still sturdy as ever. Omega was watching that retarded nature documentary again, while Tiberius was cooking up something that smelled good. It was just a nightmare, and for that, Mark was grateful. He sighed before scratching his head.

"Hey man," asked Omega with an assuring voice, "you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just... had this weird dream again..."

Tiberius silently cooked without a word. He was thankful for the fact that his comrades forgot about what happened. And he planned on never, _ever_ getting orange juice in Japan again. _Never_.


End file.
